I Promise
by Kiks15
Summary: AU. He made a promise, way back when they were young, but then in the end she decided to let him go and so did he. Although years later they reunite and then they're feelings are brought back from the dark once more. Yet there are people willing to get th
1. The Promise That was Born

**I Promise**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ **

**Hi PEOPLEZ!**

**This is a fanfic I made like two or three years ago. Apparently I lost the 'Original' of this story in between those years that I had it, so I've tried my best to memorize how the story was and what not.**

**Anyhoo, I'm not really sure if this is going to be one of me top favorite ones. I want to get off topic it for a second. I'm trying to write more actiony, but I keep coming up with crummy love crap...and you know I don't know why...I think it's a female thing.**

**_Chararter Info on Chap. 1_**

_**InuYasha 14**_

_**Kagome 10**_

_**(I know it's a big difference of the age, but deal with it)**_

**Well I hope you enjoy this, and please if you love me (in a friend or stalker or a decent human being way) please give me some feedback.**

**Also this shall be some what of a short chapter...so yea**

**On with the story**

**Enjoy**

_

* * *

Chapter one _

**The Promise That was Born**

* * *

The day was drained from sunshine and the warmth of another spring day. A girl was sitting on a bench as rain began to drizzle from the grayed heavens of that first day of spring. She sat there for a while and bent her legs and pulled them close to her chest and rested her chin on her knees to lessen the shaking of her body from the freezing rain. luckily the rain concealed the tears that she was shedding from that day.

He was moving away, far away. She didn't want to loose him, she never did, nor wanted him to leave her, but he had to, it was the fate of a child who's family had a big business. By now the skies spewed rain harshly while ample gusts of wind blew wildly. Her hair fluttered with the wind and jolted freely as did her mind. Her whole body drenched, her eyes red and puffy from the joyless tears as she felt warm arms hugging her from behind. She knew those arms very well, because they were the ones that held her so tenderly and so dear.

"I was looking for you" he said in a whispered by hear ear. It sent her shivers through her body, she never could understand why he made her feel this way, what was this feeling? she'd always asked herself this in her mind. He rested his chin on her shoulder and leaned his head over to her's and took a whiff of her jasmine like fragrance. "Why are you out here?" he asked as he held her more closer to him. "As if you don't know" she said as she leaned into his touch "your moving away, far far away" she said as she closed her eyes "and your not even telling me where you're going" she then grabbed his arms and untangled them from her body and sat up and turned to him. Her cerulean eyes revealed the anguish and misery that resided in her wistful sapphire orbs.

"I've told you already, I don't know where I'm going. All I know is that the old man has some 'business' for me, and that I have to move. That's all, I promise" he said as he walked to the other side of the bench and sat by the pitite girl "I know we won't be able to see each other, but we can still write and talk on the phone, and maybe" he said as he put an arm over her shoulder "I can come visit you" he said with a smile. "Yeah, I guess your right, and maybe I can visit you" she said as she looked at him, as a little flicker of hope sparked in her. "Well you see, the problem is you can't come and visit" he said as he tried to look away. "Why? is it because---" "No it's not because of you, it's just...I want you away from those snotty ass people, you know how they can be. They judge you, tell you, your no good, then reject you" he said as he looked at her "and trust me if I didn't have my old man and his cash, I'd be rejected in a second" he said and snapped his fingers. He took off his jacket and gave it to her "Here put it on before you catch pneumonia again" he draped his letterman jacket over the girl (It's from his football team) "Thanks" she said shyly as a faint flush appeared on her face. The boy just laughed a bit and held the girl tightly "You know" he said "one day we'll live in the countryside". "Really?" the girl asked wide eyed as she looked at the boy. "Yeah, why not? I mean we can have a big ranch with cattle, sheep, horses, and all that other junk that farms or ranches have. You think they have talking cows?" he asked as he scratched his head while the girl giggled at his idiocy.

He looked at his watch and sighed heavily. "I have to get going" he said. "Now? but it's so soon" she said as she hung her head to hide her eyes from the new tears that were threatening to run. The boy lifted her head with his finger under her chin and looked into her eyes. "Yeah, I know it's really soon, but before I go I wanted to give you something" he said and then got off of the bench and on to his knees and held both her hands. "I want you to know you mean the world to me and that I really care for you" he let go of her hands and took something out of his pockets (his jean's pocket) and took out a small black box. He opened the little box to reveal a small ring (A/N: "_Sterling Silver Gift Wrapped Heart Ladies' Purity Ring" _It's from Zales if you want to see it the link is on the end of this chapter) The girl just sat there in shock as she looked at the ring. "This is why I took that job last summer to get this ring for you" he said as he took out the ring from its case "this is a promise ring," he said as he took it between his fingers to show the girl the ring "and my promise to you is that you and I will be back together to again, you know, just like old times" he said as he took her right hand and put the ring on (which is on her ring finger the one beside the pinky) "I wish I could have gotten you a better one, but I rather wanted to get that with the money that I earned, insteaded of asking the old man" he said as he rubbed the back of his head. "No it's beautiful, thank you" she said as she admired the ring. That's what she loved about him, his father's money never did make him into one of those guys that thought they were hot stuff just because of their father's money and high connections. He always tried to get by on some money he'd have or just get a job for the heck of it.

He got up and turned around and started off walking. "Wait, can't you just stay a bit longer? or at least change you father's mind?" she asked as she followed him. "I've tried and I can't, if I stay longer it's going to hurt more and you know that" he kept walking "I'm going and that's, that". "Alright then, here's your jacket then" she said as she took it off and handed it to him. "No you keep it" he said as he waved the jacket back to her "but I want you to stop following me, ok my folks don't know I'm here. Just give me a good bye hug" he said as he opened his arms as she hugged him. She'd miss his spicy musky scent and he in return would miss her sweet tangy scent and everything else. Before they let go he whispered in her ear tenderly "I promise" then looked in her eyes and began to walk away.

She stayed there as the rain continued to drop down heavily as he walked away, little by little vanishing over the horizon and walking out of her life. She tried not to cry, but failed in her attempt. At that point the skies started to drizzle and then finally stopped and unveiled the sun. She rubbed her eyes and walked to another path to take her home as she looked at the ring. It felt some what odd that her best friend would give her something like this, even though they've been friends for a short while. All in all, it was a hard time being his friend. At first he thought she was in for the money, or for the lime light of actually being the son of a great man, but actually (to his surprise) she was just another girl, an average school girl that was just too naïve and innocent for her own goddamned good.

But that was over he's gone and might never come back, and if he did, then as god as her witness she'd never eat another lemon again (she loves eating lemons). As she finally got off the old path and onto the sidewalk that took her to herhouse on top of the old hill that held her family's shrine, she examined the ring a bit more and took in all the details and its texture. Then the skies turned gray and drizzled once again. The girl turned her hand over (palm facing up towards her) and saw something on the ring. It was something engraved in the ring (A/N: I'm not telling you what it says yet). She read it and smiled as she continued on her way. maybe it was for the best she thought, but she'd never know that the feelings she had for him, was love. A young love, an innocent love, an ignorant and it was true what they say "Ignorance is a bliss" because for these two, they dodn't know that they bothleft part of themselves within one another.

But that all changes until they reunite once more, years later and so this is were are love story begins...

**

* * *

**

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**Yeah...That was kind of dull for me and yet oddly refreshing...weird. **

**Anyhoo! I hope you like it. Again I won't update for a while, due to the fact of the lack of comments, life and of other fanfics that I want to get out of the way with, so as I've said before PLEASE give me some feedback, and if you'd like to see the ring from the fanfic here it is (http/i64. **

**HAVE A GREAT SUMMER!**

**Laterz**

**SoReToU  
**


	2. There's Gotta be a Mr Right

**I Promise**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi PEOPLEZ!**

**I'm bored as hell and have just gotten my internet back (I had no internet for a week) **

**Anyhoo! I've gotten some reviews on this and I can only say YAYNESS! except I really, REALLY want to work on other fanfics (Just got a good idea for one called 'No Guts Not Glory' (I'm still kind of hazy -the plot I mean- so I want to work on it before I go to school again, and drown in homework and what not) **

**So! I'm gonna stop this story for a while and keep shooting other fanfics (until there's one that's on high demand, then ok I'll continue more on that fanfic) Also I have been a bit bitchy (I get that way in the summer) so yea...**

**WARNING: Sadly in the beginning of this fanfic Inuyasha is engaged to Kikyo (but it was an arranged marriage) so ok...**

**Ages:**

**InuYasha 27**

**Kagome 23**

**Sango 24**

**Miroku 29**

**Shippo 13**

**Sota 15**

**Kohaku 17**

**Rin 15**

**Kikyo 25**

**On with the story**

**Enjoy**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Two_

**There's Gotta be a Mr. Right**

**

* * *

**

**13 Years Later. . . **

Christmas spirit ran through the city vigorously in early December, as families walked around the streets while snowflakes descended from the pale white skies. Every time he had this sudden urge to be with her (the girl that he loved in his childhood). The girl that loved him just for him (and accepted him), he loved her, but now it was over and she was only a sweet faint memory. Only she could never leave his mind or his heart.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" said a women beside him. She was about her early 20's and yet had a personality of a women in her 40's (more like the attitude of one). She was quiet, but very tender at heart (A/N: Sure... that's how she is in the beginning) "Huh?" he said as he looked down at the women that had entangled one arm on his. "You just seemed so lost in thought, are you alright?" she asked as deep concern glazed within her eyes as she looked at her fiancé. "No it's nothing" he said while he looked out into the crowd. Early that day he promised to help his _beloved_ (A/N: ew) with the Christmas shopping (as if that wasn't worse part) and came along to shop for wedding rings (since their wedding was in the summer). But he just couldn't bring himself to do it, it killed him inside very deeply, for he loved another and no one else. Life, through his eyes was all described into one word. Shit, and it sucked (being him).

"Honey" the girl beside him said "aren't you happy that we're finally getting married?". He nodded. They turned to another corner to only meet more stores and people ahead. He groaned in frustration. "Kikyo you know I hate shopping" he whined as he hung his head. "Oh come on" she said pouting "Only a little bit more, please for me" she said and gave a peek on the cheek. A tint of scarlet reached across his face as his fiancé giggled. "Hey! what did I say about kissing in public!" he grumbled. "I know, I know" she said and began her best impression of her fiancé (which sucked...yea) "Kikyo, if I told you once, I told you a thousand times. No kissing in public!" she said as she wagged her finger (her index finger).

"Exactly" he said with a nod. "But Inuyasha" she said as she looked up to him and continued to walk "I love you, and---". "Kikyo, please don't ruin it" Inuyasha said, not looking down at the small women next to him "you know where getting married against our will, you know I've told you time and time again that I don't love you, nor do I wish to lead you on with those little 'moments' that you say we should have, so for the sake of this 'marriage' please don't think I have the same feelings as you do" he said as he continued looking onward with no expression of love or remorse. "I know that Inuyasha" she said as she hung her head and continued to walk with him "but I'll never stop hoping that maybe one day, you finally realize that my love for---", "Kikyo, please stop" he said.

They walked in silence before they finally made it to a big toy store with a Santa Claus shaking a little bell in his hand while he laughed merrily and said 'Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!' as people passed by dropping a couple of change in the little red box that stood beside Santa. Before they went in, she broke the silence (barely) "I don't want you to come in with me" she said as she let go of her grip on him "I rather go in myself" she said and walked into the store without a second glance.

Taken by surprise and utter relief that the 'Chain & Ball' was gone and out of reach and from sight, he took a deep breath of the icy wind and closed his eyes and thought of this whoel situation. That's what he hated about her, she was so needy and over protected. It started when his family made Sesshomaru take her hand in marriage, only later, to see him leave home and disappeared from their lives (naturally their father disowned Sesshomaru after that day and never spoke to him). So naturally, Inuyasha (being the only other son they had) had to take all the responsibility that his older brother left behind. he had to take her hand in marriage, and had to be develop a sense of business smart, to take the family business after his folks retired.

He walked sluggishly to another building across the street (which was a video arcade) and he leaned on the wall and took a little nicotine stick and stuck it between his lips as he searched for his lighter. In a quick swift movement, he flipped the silver lighter open and ignited the tip of the stick and in another swift movement, he gently returned the sliver lighter back to it's original spot (in the inside pocket of his jacket) He took one long drag of it and let aroma loose himself into a tranquil bliss, and looked up at the building and read that big read letters the lit with a green neon color,_ KaBoom_.

* * *

"Sis!" screamed a teenaged boy jumping up and down like he had red fire ants in his pants (which would make her sister very pleased) "What is it Sota?" she asked as she turned around (with the turning stool doing most of the 'turning') "I need more coins to beat Kohaku in drag racing!" he shouted and waved his arms wildly. "Fine, but please don't scream like that" she said as she checked in her pockets for some loose change "for god's sakes! your 16!" and handed it to him (some coins). "So? I like it better when I act all bratty when your here cause it's like we're bonding!" he said with a devilish grin. "You know I don't know what Hitomi sees in you" kagome asked as she began to take a sip of her lemonade. "And I can't understand how you can drink lemonade with ice in the middle of winter!" he replied back with a look (the your-a-big-loser look). "Fine, but I bet Kohaku is creaming your ass in the races" she said with a smirk. "Oh Crap!" he said and ran back to the crowd of young teens. "I swear" she said as she finsihed her lemonade. 

"Hey Kagome!" a girl came to the counter, while taking some empty glasses and whipping them clean (A/N: That is making my mind dirty!). She was in her early 20's and wore a black sweater and tight dark blue jeans with a pink apron and with one of those chessy name tags that said 'Hi! I'm Sango. Want to Boom?' (which kagome made fun of because it sounds like something very promiscuous, then serving someone a smoothie) (A/N: I got that 'boom' thingy from a good Novel called 'This Lullaby', it's a really good novel you should read it!) but that was what you had to go through, when teenage boys would say things like "I'll boom you anytime" or "Boom, boom, boom, I want you in my room", which also got a death glare or phyiscal punishment and not the fun punishment either (you know slapping, punching, wedgies and other gruesome acts of violance), but that's what you had to go through, if you worked at _KaBoom_.

Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her eyes showed the exhaustion of an afternoon with young teens as she made it to her friend with a weak smile. "Wow, sango you look so whipped out" kagome said as she looked at her friend's face with a bit of worriness. "Yeah well, that's how it is when you work at a game arcade, at 2 to 12 midnight" she said as she whipped the beads of sweat that hid underneath her bangs "but I'm happy that finally came back from the states" she said with a smile as she went to the ice cream refrigerator and pulled two ice cream bars and handed one to her old friend.

"I can't believe you work here" kagome said as she stuck the ice cream bar in her mouth and savored the cherry vanilla (with chocolate) slowly and blissfully "I thought you said you were planning on being a secretary, then get involved with your boss" she stopped an took a breath "then get married to him, and never work another day in your life ever again" she said and continued to eat. "Well this was the only place I could get, but don't think this is permanent" she said as she walked to another counter. "I don't think that's what Kohaku and Sota think so" she said as she pointed at the two teen boys that were coming close.

They sat on the stools and laughed merrily then argued a bit on who won the race. "I'm telling you Sota I won" Kohaku said as he pointed to himself with his thumb. "In your dreams Kohaku" Sota said as he looked at his friend "I whipped your ass in that race". "Whatever at least I remembered to get my girlfriend" kohaku replied as he saw his girlfriend coming. "I brought her! Hitomi's here!" he said. "Oh yeah, then where is she?" kohaku asked as he gave him the look (the look contains pity and I-can't-believe-I -know-you) Sota went silent for a while, then got up from his stool and walked away, but then turned to face his sister, his friend, and his friend's sister and said "You may have won this battle, but the war is not over!" he said while he shook one fist in the air. "Sango" kohaku said as he faced at his sister "I hope you stay and work here, for many years to come". "In your dreams Kohaku" sango said.

"Kohaku" said a teenaged girl "I want you to play with me in that virtual game" she whined "You promised me that you'd help me". Kohaku sighed then smiled as he got off the stool, he just couldn't resists rin's cuteness "Yeah, I did didn't I?" he said. He then took her hand and smiled at her "come on let's go" he said as he gave her a peek on the cheek and off they both went into the crowd.

"Man, who would have known my little brother would be such a swinger of romance. Wish I had someone like that" she said as her elbow sat on the table and propped her chin as she looked dazed on thinking of her 'Prince Charming'. "You know Sango, you have to put yourself out there, if you want to find Mr. Right" Kagome said with a wink. "Oh please easy for you to say" Sango said as she got up and went to another counter that needed cleaning "You so thin and look at me" sango spun around to show kagome her 'flaws'. "What? I see nothing wrong" kagome said "you just have it in your mind that men want those skinny stick women. You know those stick models that only eat one pea, and drink one cup of water, and puke it. I think that's just ridiculous and childish really".

Sango sighed and shook her head as she didn't understand why her friend didn't understand her 'problem'. "Never mind just forget it" Sango said as a sad smile came on her face "It's only wishful thinking and you know it fooled me once too" she said as she cleaned another spot. Kagome looked at her in shock, that her best friend had someone she cared for (even though it was kind of mean to think that too), but in some sense it was acceptable, because women are hopeless romantics and even if sango was never the girlie type she was still a women with needs, hopes, dreams and other things that made up a woman's mind and heart (A/N: I swear I have to stop reading those damn romance novels).

"Hey Sis!" came a voice in the crowd. Kagome turned to see her brother and his girlfriend there. hand in hand. And yet the memories of _him_ (boy that she knew long ago) and her holding hands came flooding back. "I bet I can beat you in DDR!" he said with a mischievous smile while Hitomi (his girlfriend) waved to kagome to come and play a 'nice' game of DDR. "Go" sango said as she continued to dump more discarded things that were left by other costumers. "Are you sure?" she asked. Sango stopped and lifted her head and plastered a smile (you know the ones that are cheap and you can get them at the dollar store) "Yeah, I'm good" she replied (with a little too much pep). "No it's alright, if you want I could help---". "No." she said and pointed to the crowd (where Sota and Hitomi were) "Go". kagome sighed and she got up and went out into the crowd of youths and juveniles (that seemed like a big flock of birds).

Sango continued to work on (hard and strong) until she went past one costumer. He seemed odd to her in a away, he was quiet and hung his head (like he was looking at his drink), but then again so would you if you stayed in an arcade full of annoying immature teens. She sighed more and more (what a surprise) as she was whipping the counter tops (you know in a bar there's a bar tender and there's a long table in front of them and that's where they serve the drinks, well that's how it is) and as her hand passed his, he grabbed it. She gasped when he grabbed her hand and just stood there dumbfounded before 'common sense' finally over came her senses. "What are you doing" she said (in a pissed way) instead of asking. The guy looked up at her and that's where it hit her. His brilliant violet eyes.

* * *

After a while of smoking the nicotine stick it reduced into a tiny stub. He threw it to the ground and looked at his watch. It had been half n' hour since he last saw his _lover_, and he was bored as hell waiting for her (and the fact that he used all his nicotine sticks that half hour). He stood up and walked to the entrance of the _KaBoom_ only to be greeted by teens and sounds of different games the 'twittered' or 'ringed' and so on. 

He sighed and walked around a bit, seeing kids playing games and fooling around. He went to one game that made him get into a better mood (you know the games with guns) and he went to one that was the most challenging of all the games! _'The Crane' _(I don't know how you call those machines that have toys and stuffed animals and there's this hook and you have to fish something out) All his life he tried to get a stuff doll (not for his needs of course) but in each attempt. he failed.

He inserted a coin and waited for the machine to light up, and it did. It played a song from the old days (even though he forgot who played the song) the tune played happily and steady as he tried to concentrate on his mission (A/N: The song is called _One More Time _by Daft Punk). After about 20 tries (none of them was a successful) he only had one coin left and goddamn it he was going to get a stupid doll if it's that last thing he did! (again not for his needs, he only loves the challange). As he inserted the coin in the slot (slowly) a bead of sweat ran down the side of his cheek (it was getting extremely warm in there). He took a moment and took a deep breath and then took the handle bar (the thing you use to move the hook thingy) and moved it toward a small white puppy. With 'click', he got the hook down and grabbed the little stuffed animal and moved it to the little open bin (you know to drop it in that pit, the one that you get the stuff toys out of) and then let go of it's hold and saw it drop.

He smiled with great satisfaction. He finally completed his long life mission (well not that it was his whole life) as he bent down to get the stuffed puppy he thought he heard _her _somewhere, but then shook that off. After completing his little task he walked some more until something caught his attention. It was _her_. She was right there. playing DDR with a teenage boy (which he assumed was her brother).

He couldn't believe after all those years, there she was still smiling and laughing as she always did. He didn't know what to do, should he go up to her and say hi? or just walk her way and pretend she's not there, until she noticed him? So many things ran through his mind about him and his childhood sweetheart, but what would she think of him now? he never even tried to make contact to her over the years and now he comes strolling back as if nothing happened (well she would think that). Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his head and just stood there, wondering what to do next. He gazed at her and let his eyes roam freely against her body. She wore a sandy colored sweater with a pair of jeans (that seemed tight to him) Her eyes sparkled that sapphire glaze, her hair wavy and slick, her body moved to the beat and rhythem of the song that was playing. At a split second she did a turn and saw Inuyasha, but it was like he wasn't there (she saw right through him) and continued to dance on.

As she finished the game of DDR she stepped down and asked her brother and hitomi if they wanted something to drink. They shook they're heads and off she went into the crowd of teens (immature teens). As she caught view of the counter, she saw sango talking to another person. a guy. 'Way to go sango!' kagome cheered silently as she stopped and smiled at her friend 'Maybe I should come at a different time' she sighed and fanned herself. She turned her heel and began to walk off, but before she walked two feet, she felt an arm grab her and drag her off to the utility closet. "What the heck?" she said a little startled "let go of me!" she said as she wiggled a bit and tried to free herself from the stranger. He opened the door to the closet and threw her in there and he followed and closed the door.

The next thing she knew she felt strong lips against hers. They were cold but where some what soft, as his lips parted on hers. She felt the stranger's arms around her waist and hugging her closer and tighter, and began to plant small kisses on her jaw then move down to the neck. "You don't know how long I've dreamed of this" he said in a husky voice "I missed you did you miss me?" he asked as she began to take off his jacket and backed kagome to the wall as he kissed her again.

"Let go of me!" she yelled as she finally got her mind cleared from this 'romantic moment' (even though it was random). He looked up and wonder what was wrong with her, he only had a little while before Kikyo came looking for him and he wanted to make the most of it, by any means. "I don't know who you think you are" kagome said as she pushed him away and tried to get to the door "but I'm not like that, I have some self respect!" she almost opened the door when the man grabbed her again and pinned her to the wall.

"Don't you remember me?" he asked as he pulled on the little string on the ceiling (which turned on the lights in the closet). "What the fuck are you trying to do?" she yelled "I swear, I'm gonna scream rape!". He covered her mouth with one hand as he looked in her eyes. Her azure eyes that shined into confusion and terror. "Don't you remember about us, when I left you?" he said in a small whisper as his head lowered to hers. He removed his hand from her mouth and put his forehead on hers and looked at her while he smelled her essences 'Cherry blossoms and jasmine' he said as he took a big whiff. "What the fuck" she said "I don't know who you are pretty boy but get away from me or I'm calling the police" she said as she pushed him away and walked to the door (again) and finally opened it and charged out.

Before Inuyasha had time to grab her again he saw her hand (the right hand) and saw a small ring that gleamed brightly against the light from the arcades flashing lights. It was the ring he gave her when he left. But why would she not remember that? how can she still wear it and not accept him? (A/N: we all know why). All he knew is that she was back in his life and he was going to make the most of it (and find a way to leave the sticky marriage). While leaving the closet his cell phone rang in his pocket and he pulled it out. the screen read 'Kikyo'. he sighed. he flipped the opened the phone to take the 'needy' call. "Yeah Kikyo I'm coming" he said and hung it up without listening to her.

* * *

Sango stood there (half blushing and half pissed) waiting for an answer from the guy with violet eyes. "I just wanted to say" he said as he held one of her hands (with both of his hands) "That you are a very beautiful women and I wish to take you out for dinner tonight" he said with a suave smile and a twinkle in his eye. "I highly doubt I'd go out with a stranger" she said and took back her hand and walked to another counter. "Alright then, let me introduce myself" he said as he took a sip of his coke "My name is Miroku Hoshi, I am 29, I am an engineer and I'm single and" he paused as she turn to look at him "I have my own apartment" he said with a grin. 'Oh brother' sango thought rolling her eyes. "So now you know me and I'd like to know about yourself" he said as he leaned forward and propped his elbow on the table and held his head up with his hand. "Fine if you must know" she said as she sat on a stool on the other side of the counter (you know where only employee walk in) 

"My name is sango" she said as she pointed on her name tag. "Hot name tag" miroku said as he read it out load "Hi I'm Sango. Want to Boom, Very sexy" he said. Sango blushed 10 different shades of red (and some pink) "Stop interrupting me" sango said (which turned miroku on since he likes women who take charge, scary ain't it) "I have a little brother, I've just graduated from the University of Tokyo and I am waiting for this job in the States and another in Europe" she also paused and leaned closer to him until the were face to face "I also have my own apartment" she said with a seductive smile. Miroku was shocked that she'd taunt him this early in the game, but some how was intrigued about her 'offer'. "So would you like to go out for dinner?" he asked, hoping that she'd accept the offer. "Yeah sure, why not" she smiled. 'Yes! I score a free meal!' she thought. 'Yes! I score a hot chick!' he thought. Ain't it funny, great minds think a like.

"Let me just tell one of my friends here" she said as she saw Haru on the other end (A/N: Haru is just made up). "Haru I'm leaving early, ok" Sango said as she took off her apron. "Yeah, but you owe me" he said. "I know, I know" sango said "Oh! and if kagome ask where I am, tell her I'm out with a friend". With that said she got out (from behind the counter) and saw miroku. He had dark brown hair, pulled back into a small pony tail, his body covered with an expensive Italian suit (which showed his broad shoulders). He smiled at her; her body (to him) had all the right curves that a women would have (and more, in his case, that's what he liked). He let his eyes lingered a bit more and let them travel down. Her black sweater seemed tight and showed her full bosoms, her hips made her jeans clung to them (her hips) and her legs seemed never ending. He looked at her face and saw her brownie chocolate eyes that seemed glazed with embarrassment, her hair long and shimmery, and her lips full and soft. And he wondered how a kiss would feel with those lips.

"Um, are you ready?" sango asked as she just stood there while the guy. just looking at her. "Huh" miroku said as he stopped his wild fantasy "Oh yeah" he said as he nodded, and grabbed her hand while he led the way out of the arcade.

* * *

After that Kagome came looking for sango, but Haru told her she left with a 'friend' and wasn't coming back. Kagome couldn't believe, that sango left her here (with their little brothers, no less!) She looked around and spotted her brother and his gang and walked up to them. "Hey guys" she said as they turned around to see her "I'm leaving ok, and Kohaku your sister left early ok. see you guys later" kagome said as she went back into the crowd. 

Before she finally saw the enterance/exist and relief over came her, but then it was suddenly cut short when she bumped into someone. She looked up to see the guy that threw her in the closet with him. But now she saw him more clearly. His eyes were a gold honey dew color, while he had long flowing silver hair and dog ears on the top of his head. He looked back at her too, and felt something strange inside himself and so did she (and yet they are too dense to know what it is). They both stood there in silence, until he finally broke the silence. "Here" he said and gave her the stuffed white puppy (that he won form 'The Crane').

She then looked down at the stuff puppy that she held in her hand. It had droopy ears and its pink tongue was hanging out, and its fur soft to the touch. She felt awkward that a guy (Not only that, but the same guy that made out with her in a utility closet a while ago) gave her a stuffed animal. He grabbed her shoulders and bent down and whispered in her ear. "You know I still love you" he said while kagome stopped her breathing that very moment "and I still will keep my promise" with that said he gave her a kiss (on the lips). Her eyes were wide open (from shock) but then started to close and leaned into his kiss; All she could say (or in this case think) was that even if it was wrong to kiss a stranger, it felt so right, Oh yes. so right. After what seemed like hours he leaned back and turned around and walked away. Kagome stood there, watching him disappear out of her life again, she had a feeling she knew him, but didn't know from where or when, but one things for sure, He was one hell of a good kisser.

**

* * *

**

**To Be Continued. . . **

**

* * *

**

**WOOT! well that's all for the time being (hope you liked it) yeah... Well please...leave...a ...goddamned...review**

**K! laterz!**

**Soretou**


End file.
